A Bronies NightMare (The Bad Side Of Ponyville Forgotten) CreepyPasta
by MyLittleBeatles
Summary: Hello All who read this this is my first creepy pasta. Probably not the best but i gave it a go and it is up to you to decide of how you thought of it. (Background of this is about a Brony who has dreams about Abandon Oc's in Equestria and how bad it's made every ponies mental state)


**A Bronies Nightmare**

 **The Bad Side of Ponyville Forgotten**

 **Part1**

Lets start of with the first dream as everything would start as usually. It took place in ponyville but not as you might think. If you watch the show you usually see town hall or Twilights Library or the boutique. But what about the bad side of the town?

One day in ponyville as i woke up and went to take a walk around the town, past sugar cube corner where i see the pink pony known as pinkie pie "Hey you!" Pinkie pie shouts in her usual excited voice. "You don't look familiar are you new around here because i know everypony in this town and you don't seem like a regular?" "ye-yea i live down that road there i've been living there for years?" I told the pink pony in confusion. But all she did in reply was gasps "Oh my gosh! you down there? how did you survive for so long?!" Pinkie pie sounds worried and amazed.

She runs off in fear that i was an abandoned pony of some kind, but i didn't think much of it since it's just pinkie pie being random as usual. i made my way into sugar cube corner and bought a baker's dozen of cupcakes for my favorite pony Twilight Sparkle, I left the bakery to head to the Golden Oak library to give them to her but when i arrived she wasn't there only spike was. Spike jumped from my intrusion, "You know you could have knocked you know" the small dragon said with annoyance. "I'm terribly sorry purple dragon i was excited to meet Twilight Sparkle. Have you seen her anywhere by any chance?" "Twilight left about an hour ago to help somepony with something, she wasn't specific. and the name is Spike thanks for asking."

I came aware that i have forgotten Spike's name which was odd because i knew mostly everyponies name on the show. I thought i might have been losing it for a bit but i got over it and asked if i could borrow a book on Ponyville history. in return i gave him half of the dozen cupcakes since the library was closed for the day. He took the offer but told me, "You better return the book when you're done with it because you didn't get it from me" "I Promise spike" then i left the library.

I must have been reading the book for some time because it seemed like the sun moved. headed back to the Golden oak library but with no luck finding her there, so i went home and went to bed in the dream, but i haven't woke up. The next day in the dream everything seemed more dim than the first time i woke up. I already read past the part of the foundation of ponyville and the apples ancestors and how it was fun to read but there was a whole chapter missing. i panicked thinking that Twilight would hate me if i returned it like this but how else was i going to fix it?

"Hello?" That voice it sounded familiar, I jerked my head around to find Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle with the door wide open. the feeling of lightness in my stomach i felt when i saw Twilight at my door was overwhelming that i couldn't speak but i tried to anyway, "Tw-Twi-Tww" Twilight giggles at the Stuttering stallion and started with "Yes i am Twilight Sparkle. sorry for our little break in but i told by spike that you wanted to meet me." "oh uhhh yes i was gonna tell you that i'm very sorry about this book and that there is a missing chapter in it and- and" "Wo wo wo calm down, i understand, no need to get worked up over a book"

The Stallion sighed with great relief from twilights understanding "But uh could i have my book back please it's important" "oh sure, here. also i wanted to give you these cupcakes. they're a day old but i hope you understand these as well" The Stallion gives a sheepish smile while Twilight takes the cupcakes. "So do you know what happened to the chapter in this book? would you like help trying to find it?" Twilight still smiling shooked her head and said "Oh no none of that is necessary no need to worry about it" "Why does Pinkie Pie look sick Twilight?" Twilight turns and sees pinkie Looking really nervous "Not sure but she will be fine *Won't you Pinkie Pie*" Twilight said behind her teeth. Pinkie just nods vigorously "Are you sure?" Twilight looks back not smiling much anymore "Yes i'm sure" Her voice more dense now. then she left without another word.

For the rest of the day i was going mental wondering why Twilight was so blunt and why she wasn't freaking out about this book as much. and why pinkiepie was scared. before i went to bed there was a pounding at the door that startled me. but before i could go open it a piece of paper came through the bottom.

The note says

"there is a serious problem with this town that people kept in secret for many years in order of the mayor all ponyville history books were burned and republished without that chapter but one happened to survive so they ripped out the chapter to save money and left it in the Golden oak library. Spike never knew about it, the only ones who knew was Twilight the mayor and the apple family. none of the princesses knew about it. but i manage to get some info and i am at risk. please help me *Pinkie Pie"

The next day i was walking around to find Pinkie Pie but she was nowhere to be found. thats when i Stumbled into AppleBloom "ow watch where you're walking mister" "Very sorry AppleBloom i was looking for Pinkie Pie but i guess i could talk to your sister." "Oh well im heading back to the farm if you want to talk to AppleJack you'll have to follow me i'll show you where SweetAppleAchers is." I Followed the cute red haired yellow pony to the farm as she promised there was AppleJack.

AppleBloom calls her sister over "Hey sis there's somepony who wants to talk to you!" Aw'l Rah't sugarcube be right there. some time has past as we talked but i have not brought up the question about the book because i wanted to get her comfortable first but now was the time."So now that all that silliness is out of the way i have a question about your family's History?" "Sure what's the question ya'll need to ask?" I took a big gulp as i was scared to ask and thats when i woke up on the first dream.

 **Part 2**

A couple days have passed since that weird dream but it has returned and now it's getting more weird now and a bit scary for me because it left off on the same exact part it left off on. like a story or something.

"The question i had was about your family's history since it was your family who started ponyville after all. i was wondering about the time period when ponyville was growing at a fast rate because i was reading the history of ponyville and the book is cut off there because some pages were ripped out of the book." AppleJack gets wide eyed and nervous "Oh uh.. actually lets not talk about history how about something else?" she was obviously hiding something because she is the element of Honesty after all. "No i need to know what happened then and why the book has ripped pages in it?! I've been told that nopony ever knew except for a few and are holding secrets! and i know you're one of them" AppleJack got really upset my shouting and the stuff i told her and told me to leave otherwise big mac would do it for me, so i did.

And then that's when i remembered what pinkie pie was talking about in the last dream. she said something about me living on the bad side of ponyville, and thats when i rushed back to my house hoping nopony saw me. it was at sun down when i head out looking for any evidence of the missing pages or any clue of why it is so bad i was looking around i just kept seeing all these ponies walking around paying no mind to me? but they weren't your regular background ponies they looked like… Oc Ponies? but how? They all looked like they're all looking for something? But what made this more weird too me was that there eyes? they were… dark? like the whites of the eye's didn't exist. This started getting really weird everything got more dark but i kept moving on. luckily i had a flashlight on me.

Everything was broken. The houses, windows, roads, street lights, everything. I've been searching each building one by one for about 3 hours now. until i came across a building that looked like it could collapse at any given moment. There was a sign on top that was half standing something was covering some of the sign but the rest said Oc Orphanage. as curious as i went inside to find anything. but this seemed very unfamiliar since the show doesn't know anything about Bronies Oc's

Another hour looking through the place desk through desk every crack, nook, and cranny.i was at the last room the main office. there was a camera there and a couple of files sitting on the desk by the camera. I picked up the files and opened them, all with 3 small tapes. I'm guessing for the camera they were in order by date so i put in the first one.

then that's when i was abruptly awoken

 **Part 3**

I got a prescription after the second dream because the pictures i saw of those lonely Oc's walking around aimlessly like they were ghosts made me suffer a couple sleepless nights because i didn't want to see this again because i was afraid what would happen next but to my surprise i still had them like someone was controlling my dreams!

The first tape started playing. Their was a nurse in the tiny picture along with Twilight and some Random Oc ponies in this room. They seemed to be talking to each other Twilight started the conversation. " I'm not sure where these random ponies are coming from but it's starting to overpopulate Equestria all together, and i don't know how much more ponyvilles orphanage can take." Than the nurse began " their has to be another solution to this? they seem all sad like someone abandoned them or forgotten them? they all keep saying were looking for a Person to take care of us to give us a story and background." Twilight's eyes opened "Did you say Person?" without the nurse's answer she ran out of the room, then the camera stopped.

The Tape ejected out of the camera waiting to be taken out. "so Twilight knows what an Oc it?!" i said to myself "i must know what happened" I took out the first tape and put in the second one next time it was at the cloud factory. there was about a hundred Oc Pegasus ponies with RainbowDash and Twilight Talking to each other you can barely hear them talking over the you can hear just a tad.

"Rainbow I need your help to take care of these pegasi anyway you can." Rainbowdash got an idea "Twilight i got an idea. I can put them to use in the Rainbow Factory" "Are you sure Rainbow it looks like a bit too many ponies to be working in one place." "Yes i'm sure Twilight this will be great" Then the screen goes static then come back up again Flashes of images inside a factory room with the same Pegasi. wait? is that a pony changes? and… wait… what?! the Video was flashing in pictures of a pony being lifted with shackles then Twisted then *CRACK* then blood? i think thats blood? and Rainbows and… the video ends and the tape ejects.

Their was one more tape, i was frightened by the last video and was hesitant to but… i have to to find out. The Third tape starts playing

It's only the nurse this time "This tape is being taken for the reason of sending a message. anypony who finds this must tell what happens from these tapes. Twilight Found out what was happening with these ponies that have somehow appeared with no title no name no identity. there was a poverty problem and we were trying to figure out ways to help them. but instead Twilight and Rainbow made there own solutions first by taking the Pegasi to RainbowDash where she… she… Turned them into Rainbows. next Twilight put the unicorns in a magical unbreakable dome until they all starved to death. they were unsure about AppleJack but she asked if she could take the earth ponies to help her around the farm. But a few days later they Disappeared. Please take these tapes to the Princesses and tell them what has happened here!"

All of a sudden the camera fell and there was a sound of a door opening The Nurse started Yelling and screaming then you can hear a voice the voice of Twilight "What are you doing Nurse? you Promised to keep Quiet? you know what's gonna happen now right?" No Please don't kill me like you did them Please i … i.. I had to i couldn't take the guilt anymore!"Then there was another voice. a high pitched voice. Pinkie Pie! "Im sorry nurse but you made a Pinkie Promise you don't break a pinkie promise." "No please.. PLEASE!"*POP* then Silence.

Twilight Breaks the Silence "Well that went more dramatic than i thought. Pinkie help me take out the body. then tell the mayor to cut off this part of town for good." then the tape stops and pops out. "Sweet Celestia, oh my gosh i got to get these Tapes to the Princesses!" I grabbed the tapes quickly and put them in a bag and dashed for the exit. I made it outside but was stopped by a group of Ponies.

I fell to the floor after running into them and lost dropped the flashlight. When my vision came unblurred i could see 4 silhouetted ponies. one of them took the flashlight revealed themselves Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, RainbowDash, and the Mayor. Wait "Wheres Pinkie Pie?!" Twilight Laughs evilishly "Oh let's just say we read a letter that was sent to you and we invited somepony to a Farewell party." "you killed her?!" i shouted. AppleJack chuckled with amusement "Na'h Twilight used dark magic on Pinkie to turn her into the watch demond over those Oc Ghosts you and your Fellow Bronies Made up that made Equestria overcrowded!"

Twilight Started Talking Again "Oh and i know who you really are Jared! I wondered why pinkie pie didn't recognize you at first so i did some research on this matter and found nothing about you. Also next time you should take a better look at signs when you read them." Twilight Grabbed the sigh with her magic and moved it back up straight and the whole thing said *The Forgotten Oc Orphanage* "Thanks to you Bronies you created the poor things and sent them here to be forgotten and killed. forced to trot a ghostly life finding somepony who will love them to give them Character to give them life!"

"I Didn't know, im sorry. sorry for the pain and misery i put you all through."

But none of them were listening to Jared "You Bronies turned me into a psychopath that turns ponies into rainbows!"Rainbowdash shouted and continued "But you might wanna keep your name quiet these Oc's know all brony names and will rush to be the first ones to be claimed" "What do you mean claimed?!"

The mayor shouted a few words "Oh Nothing *JARED*"

The name echoed through out the broken part of the town and all the Ghostly Oc characters look up all at once to the name. ~Jared~ they call keep whispering ~Jared? ~Jared~ Then they spot him. and there once Black soulless eyes grown Red Pupils in the center. Twilight Talks once more "You see Jared you can look like a pony, but the name gives it all away. Goodbye Jared" The Ghostly Oc ponies Start Running after Jared and there Whispers become High pitched hoarse shout screeches shouting his name #JARED!# #JARED#

Jared Ran as fast as he could but not fast enough for a pink pony with black eyes and red pupils stood in front of him and slammed him into the ground. "Pinkie Pie what are you doing" Jared cried in confusion but all she said was #JARED!# in the same voice. then a familiar Character trotted up to the laid out Jared the character looked just like my pony form oh my gosh… "Is that me?" All The Character said was "You Abandoned me!" and the Ghost entered through the mouth of the once Jared and took possession of the body. The last thing Jared said was "Why Twilight?" as like the others the once Jared's eyes turned To a Hasey Black. he got up and started walking around Aimlessly and kept saying "You Abandoned me… You Abandoned me" jared kept hearing this in his head over

and over again. But this time Jared didn't wake up.


End file.
